Second Time Around AT&PS
by syllvesther
Summary: Annie just moved in along with her mother and her baby brother, Zac for a vacation in Eastbourne. Her mom started a business and all she needed to do was to help her run the pet shop. All was going well until she met Robbie..
1. chapter 1

**NOTE** : So there's a lot of things i need to clarify first before you proceed. So, first things first:

• This is my first time ever writing here so i probably don't know how this thing works and i need some time to figure this out lol.

• I wrote this while I was bored after watching ATPS in my wattpad draft and i just decided to write these here.

• **ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE** so i'm really sorry for all the errors coz i'm still learning. not only for the grammar errors but for the story as well. I reall don't know much more abou the details of the story but oh well.

I hope you like it even if i suck. lol.

 **CHAPTER 01**

Annie

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 7 in the morning. I kinda got pissed because of that. My body's not yet ready for everything.

"ANNIE! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO, HONEY!" I heard mom yell from downstairs.

"ANNIE—"

I groaned. "YES MOM! I'M AWAKE!" i yelled back.

I got up and fixed my bed. Took a shower and went downstairs.

My mom, my 4 year old brother and me just moved in here from New Zealand for my mom's business. I mean, we're only here because it's summer you know? After summer, we're going back to New Zealand. Well, we haven't really talked about it yet, but i really wanna go back.

She wanted to start a pet shop here at Eastbourne since this is her hometown. We live at New Zealand because mom worked there—in which she quitted if i might add— and met dad before i was even born and because my school is at New Zealand.

If you're asking where my dad is, well, he died 4 years ago. From an accident actually.

"Here's your breakfast honey." Mom gave me a plate of pancakes and some milk.

"Mom, i'll ask you one last time again. Are you sure, you're really going to do this?" I asked her.

I was just making sure.

"Of course honey! Your father and i have been dreaming to start our own pet shop! Being a pet lover kinda runs in the family you know?" She winked at me.

Well, that IS true. I'm a pet lover myself.

"Okay fine, mom." She went to get her bag.

"I'm gonna go open the shop first okay honey? I believe you know where it is. It's just—"

"Yeah mom. I know okay? I'll bring Zac with me."

She kissed my cheek. "Love you hon." She kissed Zac as well who was at the living room playing toys by himself, before leaving.

I finished eating. Washed the dishes and went upstairs to get changed.

It's nothing special actually. A bleached ripped jeans and a white shirt that i didn't knew fits perfectly in my body. Like really, it shows my curves! Not that i'm showing off. In fact, i'm about to change.

I went to my closet to search for some loose shirt when Zac went inside my room.

"I want mommy, Annie" he said like he's about to cry.

"What? Oh. Um. Wait i'm just gonna cha—"

"But i'm starving Annieee." Why is he like that? He's acting cute but it's annoying.

"Well.. There's some food downstair Zac."

"I want outside Annieee" he said, shaking his toy up and down in the air.

"Fine. I'm just gonna get my shoes okay?" He nodded. I didn't bother looking for shoes actually. Lol, i can't find any!

So i just grabbed my flip-flops and carried Zac to get change as well. He wore this blue cow shirt and short pants and a belt. I made his shirt tucked in his pants.

I looked at him.

"Zac, you're so adorable i find it annoying." I said as i pinched his cheeks.

"Mommyyy"

"Okay okay. I'll get your sandals."

I grabbed his black sandals and made him wear those. Good thing he's in the mood to follow my commands today. normally he doesn't.

"Let's go." I said as i placed my phone and house keys in my pockets.

"Yay!" He grabbed my hand while he holds his beloved giraffe toy on the other.

We went out to the shop. Of course i locked our house first.The shop's not far from here. Just a minute walk from our house.

As soon as we went inside the shop mom had 2 customers.

"Hi mo—"

"Mommyy!!" Before i could even greet mom, Zac ran to mom's legs and hugged it.

"Oh! Zac!" Mom carried Zac.

"Mommy i'm hungry!"

"You're— what?! Honey, didn't you feed him before going here?"

What?

"What? I thought he already ate!"

Mom sighed. "What do you wanna eat Baby?"

"I wanna eat cotton candy!"

"Baby, you can't eat that. You just ate some yesterday— Nevermind. Honey?"

I looked at mom.

"Go out with Zac. Look for something he can really eat. Here," she gave me some cash.

Wow. "And don't think about using it for your own good hon. Feed Zac first. Then the change's yours. Go! I have a lot to do."

"Thanks mom. Jeez."

I grabbed Zac's hand and we went out to look for food.

Zac ended up eating burgers. Well, that's food right? He liked it. The change wasn't that much though and I don't think i can buy some burgers with this either so i decided to just return to the store.

Zac and I were about to walk back to the shop when i saw this organic store. Do they have apples in here?

I think i can afford some apples.

As i went inside i was greeted by a lady in her late 30's i think, serving some customers.

"Oh, welcome young lady! Robbie! Can you help out here for a minute? Tom went out!"

I looked around. There are apples.

I heard the lady talking to someone but why would i care, it's not my business. My business are apples.

I crouched down to Zac's level.

"Zac, would you like some apple?" I fixed his shirt.

"No. I'm getting sleepy Annie." He said. His hands rubbing on his eyes.

"Oh."

Zac placed his arms around my shoulders. He really looks sleepy. So i carried him.

I felt some presence behind my back.

"What can i help you with, miss?"

He had the same accent like the lady on the cashier. And his voice was so soft.

"Oh, just a piece of apple is—" i looked at the guy. "...is fine."

If only i could drop Zac, i would.

What a handsome guy he is!

Is he even real?

He's so... gorgeous i'm not even denying it.

"Oh. Would you like some plastic with that?"

Please don't stare at me. I'll melt.

"N-No. I'll just grab one." I grabbed one apple. "Here." I gave him my money and was about to go out.

"Wait!"

Oh my g—

"Your change?"

Oh.

"O-Oh no it's fine. Keep it."

I was about to walk out again.

"Wait, miss!"

I look back at him. What is it this time? I can't afford to look at him more. He's so gorgeous.

He went near me.

Oh Gosh.

"Your brother's stuff toy." He gave it to me.

Wait— can i even carry that?!

I have Zac in my arms. And an apple in my hand. Can i just leave the stuff toy here? Zac's heavy enough.

But when he wakes up, he'll look for his stuff toy!

Ugh.

I can do this.

"T-Than—"

"Robbie! What are you doing? You help her carry her brother!"

The lady at the cashier spoke.

I looked at him— Robbie.

"Y-You really don't have to do tha—"

"No, i insist. He's heavy for you."

I felt my face flush. Am i blushing?! Oh gosh. He lend his arms. Even his arms are gorgeous!

I slowly gave him Zac.

He has Zac, i have Zac's toy. And an apple of course.

"You really do—"

"It's okay, really. Shall we?"

I just nodded and lead the way. Wait, where should i bring Zac? He probably can't sleep in the shop so—

Well. I guess i should bring Zac home?


	2. 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Annie

We're currently standing in front of our house now. Great. Just great. Now, he knows where i live!

But then again, this can be good right? I mean.. w-what if i had some emergency to do. At least someone other than me, mom and zac knows the house.. right?

"I can carry Zac from here."

"Of course!" He gave me Zac. How can Zac sleep so tight when i'm here panicking because of him?

"Well, Thanks again. You really don't have to do that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience as well."

He smiled.

Robbie freaking smiled.

Annie keep your shit together.

Annie calm down.

Calm... D— I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!!

"No it's really fine! Please don't worry about it. Miss...?"

What.

Is he asking for my name? IS HE ASKING FOR MY NAME?!

Well, SHOULD I GIVE HIM?

"Annie. I-It's Anniston actually but, since it's longer, i prefer Annie." He only asked for my name! Why did i told him so much?!

"Cool. Well, Annie, i'm Robbie."

Duh, Robbie- I KNOW.

"N-Nice to meet you.. Robbie."

"We can't really shake hands." He laughed.

I giggled. "Yeah. Well, i have to put Zac in the bed so.."

"Y-Yeah i should probably get going too. See you later." He waved his hand. I wanted to wave as well but Zac's in the way.

I watched him vanish from my sight. Before I entered the house. It's kinda hard to open the door since Zac is sleeping in my arms.

As soon as i enter our house i placed Zac in his bed. After that i went to my room.

I sighed.

"What a handsome man, he is."

I lay down on my bed.

"He told me he'll see me later.. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

I screamed at my pillow.

Why is he so cute? I mean, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?!

After letting my feels go out, i opened my laptop.

If you don't know, i have this special talent called "stalking". Yeah, i'm so good at it.

I searched Robbie at my Facebook. I was expecting it to be a little challenging since i only know his first name, but the first person that was suggested at the search box was the actual Robbie that i met!

His surname was Jennings!

Robbie Jennings huh? Even his name is so handsome.

The first thing i saw was that he's single and he's 19. Wow, i'm 18. I'm single, he is too. Does that mean i have a chan— Wait, what?!

I don't like him... Do i?

"I'm home!" I heard mom from downstairs.

I didn't actually viewed all of Robbie's details since i don't wanna fall for him.

First of all, i can't.

Summers the only time i got here. I can't be attached to someone. It'll be hard for me. So i better stop.

"Mom!" I kissed mom's cheek. "I'm sorry we didn't come back. Zac fell asleep. So i carried him here." I told mom.

Well technically, i wasn't the one who carried him here.. It was Robbie. But, psh, mom doesn't need to know that.

"It's fine honey. What did he eat? Is he even still asleep?"

I nodded. "He ate burgers. He actually liked it." I said.

"Good. So what do you want to eat? I'm sure Zac won't wake up till tomorrow."

I thought for a second. "Anything's okay mom." I told her.

"Okay."

Mom ended up cooking some pasta. It was quite good actually.

"Honey can you do the dishes? I'm kind of tired." she said.

"Sure mom. You should get some sleep."

She patted my shoulder and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"It's you and me dishes!"

I grabbed an apron and did the job.

Washing all the dishes was seriously tiring. My shirt's all wet even though i'm wearing apron too.

I removed the apron and went upstairs to get changed. I wore some random tank top and my pajamas. I tied my hair in a bun and went on my bed.

I was reading some book when i looked at the clock. It's 10 in the evening already.

And i wasn't even sleepy.

Is it because of hi— What the, i shouldn't even be bothered by him! He's just a normal.. Handsome.. Gorgeous guy that i shouldn't even be dreaming on.

Please Annie.. Don't try to fall for him. You can't.

"What the heck is wrong with me."

I grabbed some random jacket. Got my keys and went out.

I decided to just walk around the streets. Heading to the park nearby. I don't even know why, i just have this habbit of walking at night when i feel like i'm being bothered.

I sat by the bench and stared at the stars.

It was so beautiful.

Like everything is so peaceful.

No problems to take care of..

No worries..

I sighed.

I sat there for about 5 minutes. Casually staring at everything. I was about to leave when some cat bumped into me.

"Meow."

It was a black with a mixed of brown furs. Is this a stray cat?

"Hello little fella." I rubbed the cat's chin.

This cat is so clingy.His/her collar has the word 'Jubly' in it.

Was it the cat's name?

"Why hello there Jubly." I played with Jubly for about a minute.

"Where's your owner? Are you lost?"

It's been a while since my cat, frost, died.

It was 3 years ago. You see, i can't take care of cats anymore, since we found out that Zac has an asthma.

"Are you hungry? Oh i really wanna take you home."

Can i take Jubly home? I mean, Zac won't be near Jubly. I can keep Jubly on my room, right?

No one should even notice..?

"Are you a girl or a boy, Jubly?" If someone sees me, that someone would most likely think i'm a crazy person.

"Annie?" My heart almost dropped when someone called my name.

I turned around, only to find him behind.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?"


End file.
